Neurofeedback is a technique that teaches self-regulation of various brain functions through a feedback provided to the user. Neurofeedback involves measuring the user and providing the user a feedback indicative of the measured brain activity. The feedback enables the user to improve awareness and control of the brain activity. While neurofeedback has been researched and sometimes used to treat many brain-related conditions (e.g., ADHD, pain, addiction, depression, headache and more), it is generally a cumbersome procedure that involves conducting an electroencephalogram (EEG) or Hemoencephalography (pirHEG or nirHEG). Consequently, neurofeedback is often a treatment that is provided at specialized clinics, administered by trained personnel in a controlled environment, and/or requires specialized equipment that is bulky, uncomfortable to use and expensive. Thus, most currently available neurofeedback treatments involve a setup that typically prohibits its daily use in real-world environments (e.g., at home or at work), and is often not available on demand, when a person needs it. There is a need for a way to provide neurofeedback sessions whenever people need them.